When You're Gone
by shadowkaru15
Summary: A song fic about Kaiba, check it out!


**Read first!!**

Please, when you read this, have in mind that this is my first real try to do a fanfiction and I appreciate if you tell me if it is even worth to put this up.

Be really critic and if there is anything that are confusing or weird, be nice and tell me

I am really grateful that you take your time and read this, thank you

-say

" thought

**When You're Gone**

_I always needed time on my own_

-Flashback-

-No, I don't have time now, answered Kaiba with a hard face without looking up from the computer, maybe later.

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried_

-Tell me what's wrong Seto! with worried eyes looked he at the blue-eyed duelist.

-Are you crying?

-Of course not! hissed the CEO, I just got something in my eye, now leave me alone, I have work to do!

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

-End flashback-

Kaiba leaned back and closed his eyes, just to snap them open shortly after he had closed them.

The memories always hit him with full power when he closed his eyes, which meant that his night-sleep wasn't the best.

He glanced at the clock and sighed.

-Only half past two, will this damn day never end?

T he days just seemed to be longer and longer, it didn't matter how much he worked.

Worked to forget, to ease the pain.

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

He couldn't stop the memory from the morning to pop up.

-Earlier today-

With heavy steps walked Kaiba toward the kitchen to drink his usual morning coffee.

But without being able to stop himself, Kaiba found himself standing in His bedroom.

The bed He had slept in, an irreproachable made up bed, which it didn't seem like anyone had slept in for a long time.

Which, with a sharp pain in Kaibas heart, was true.

Quickly closed he the door before any more memories would knack on his brain and demand him to remember.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

-End Flashback-

He still remember how they used to joke about that steps were like hours.

-I'll be home in three steps, could kaiba say sometimes.

"172 steps, 172 hours, 7 days and 4 hours, thought the COE sadly. And they just become more and more.

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the faces I came to know is missing too_

When would the pain ease? When would the memories be less painful to remember?

He had shut himself uo, refuse to talk to any one, except his bussiness partners.

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

He glanced at the clock again.

"He should call now, and mentally hit himself, he can't call you, he is gone!

But he always called you, whispered a tiny voice, every single day, even if he were sick and should have rested.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you_

He sighed and looked through the window at his desk.

"He loved that view" the brown-haired duelist thought melancholy.

-Get a hold of yourself! Kaiba said loud. he is gone and that's it!

He sighed again and decided to go home, he wouldn't get any more work done today, not in this shape.

kaiba called his chauffeur.

-Ralph, I'm going home now, make sure the limo is ready in 5 min,

-Yes sir.

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

He both looked forward and trembled to go home.

Slowly walked he up yhe steps and open the door.

-I'm home, he said and realised how stupid it as to say that, no one would here him, no, he was completly alone.

He took of his coat, but stopped when he saw a familiar jacket.

Carefully, as if it would disappear, he touched the blue jacket and smelled at it.

It still smelled like him, a mix off chocalate and vanilla,

"The only schampoo he used"

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

Sighing (not for the first time or the last time today) hunged he up hes coat and the blue jacket and went to the kitchen to drink his 6th cup coffe today.

After preparing the coffee, he turned the radio and found himself hearing Avril Lavigne singing When You're Gone.

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the faces I came to to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

Ironical how good the song fitted in his life.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah yeah_

Sighing, for the 100th time today, sat he down at the kitchen table clasped his hand together in front of him and rested his head against them.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me_

When would the pain ease?

When would he forget his face, his voice, his smell?

The memory was a trecherous sense.

"Why? Why does it have to happen me?

Didn't he have been through enough already?

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the faces I came to to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

Against his will, he started to feel the text in the song embrace him and take over his soul.

Hollow him, stick in him, shadow his sight and make him close his eyes.

_I miss you_

For the first time after Mokubas funeral, Seto Kaiba felt how the tears felt on his cheaks and down on the table where they left darks rings of sorrow.


End file.
